Ultraman
|color=silver |homeworld=Nebula M78 |ally=yes |type=Hero |firstepisode= |lastepisode= |numberofepisodes=1 (special) |cast=Toshiyuki Kikuchi (as Suit Actor only) }} Ultraman is a tokusatsu hero that teams up with Kamen Rider 1 in . Profile An alien hero from Nebula M78, Ultraman was originally tracking a criminal alien on Earth when his ship accidentally hit Hayata`s ship thus killing the human. Taking full responsibility for his mistakes, Ultraman introduced himself to Hayata and gave him the Beta Capsule as he fused with the human to save his life. From then on Hayata would use the Beta Capsule to switch with Ultraman to stop monsters and aliens from conquering Earth for sometime. During the last episode of the series, Ultraman faced a powerful alien opponent named Zetton and lost, thus putting both his and Hayata`s lives at risk. Help would soon arrive after Zetton`s defeat though, as Ultraman`s superior Zoffy came to Earth. As Zoffy told Ultraman that it was time for him to go back to their homeworld, Ultraman stated that he cannot as doing so would mean Hayata`s death. When Zoffy said that he had already done enough for Earth and the human would forgive him, Ultraman replied that Hayata was a remarkable man and that he can`t allow his death and opted to stay on Earth. After being told by Zoffy that he can`t stay there forever, Ultraman then asked that he be allowed to give his life to revive Hayata. When questioned on why he was doing so, Ultraman stated that he had already lived for 20000 years which is very long compared to a average human`s lifespan as well as saying that he can`t allow someone as young as Hayata to be sacrificed. Being moved by Ultraman`s words, Zoffy decided to give two lives to save both Ultraman and Hayata while also separating the duo. While Hayata then seemingly lost all memories of Ultraman, Ultraman went back to Nebula M78 for healing. It is shown in later sequels that Ultraman came back to Earth while either disguising himself as Hayata or once again fusing with him. History Ultraman Vs. Kamen Rider Ultraman and Kamen Rider #1 Came to life in giant sizes from Toys that were owned by two boys and battle against each other to compare their own skills. Later, Ultraman was seen fighting while Kamen Rider 1 was seen fighting Poison Scorpion Man. When Ultraman is about to defeat Gadoras, Gadoras decide to fusion with Poison Scorpion Man (who also is about to be defeated by Kamen Rider 1) to become Sasori Gadoras and overpower Ultraman. However, Ultraman was rescued by Ichigo who managed to become a giant as they decide to work together to defeat Sasori Gadoras using Specium Ray and Rider Kick combination finisher. Later, Ultraman thanked Ichigo for his help and flies back to while Ichigo was seen riding his New Cyclone to go home. Personality A heroic alien that fought to protect the humans, Ultraman is brave and sharp. While his patience is somewhat questionable, Ultraman can be caring towards others. This is best shown when he desperately tried to save Hayata to the point where he was willing to sacrifice himself. While presumably not too merciful towards his opponents, Ultraman won`t fight when unnecessary and can feel sorry towards unfortunate enemies. An example of this is when he put Jirass`s frill back after defeating him and gave him a moment of silence. Behind the scenes Ultraman's suit actor was done by for . Appearances * Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Ultraman Category:Other Toku Category:Heroes